


Run Baby Run

by apoplectic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoplectic/pseuds/apoplectic
Summary: First ever fic and I'm nervous as hellI started this as a drabble cause I'm a punk and bored, hope yall like it!!!This quick piece involves Jon thinking and running lol





	Run Baby Run

**Author's Note:**

> I have no one to edit this for me so it may be too cringy to read, If so comment my mistakes if you have time, please. I’ll be very grateful.

 

 

_Bloody seven hells run faster, goddammit. I should have told her, I should’ve just... goddammit, how far did they fall? Why didn’t I just tell her? I was a coward when she needed me to speak the truth. And why the fuck am I still running?_

The farther Jon ran, the more his thoughts became jumbled. He was only aware after the fact that he left the others to first, find Dany and second to end the Night King.

He finally reached the edge of a hill; all he can see is Drogon in rubble breathing and grumbling, he can tell Drogon is in pain but alive. However, Viserion’s head wasn’t even connected to his body. Jon couldn’t tell if he was alive or not, seeing as dead is never really dead but happy he’s not an issue as before.

_Where is Dany?_

The only reason he wasn’t speaking out loud was that he couldn’t breathe from running. And the longer he searched, he couldn’t see her. Finally, he yelled her name. Over and over with no response. And all he could think about before charging downhill was...

_I should’ve told her....._

_I should’ve told her I love her._


End file.
